Business process modeling is intended to represent real-world processes of an enterprise on paper or within a computer system. Business process modeling is typically performed to analyze and improve current enterprise processes. Managers and business analysts seeking to improve process efficiency and quality will often turn to business process modeling as a method to achieve the desired improvements. In the 1990s, the vision of a process enterprise was introduced to achieve a holistic view of an enterprise, with business processes as the main instrument for organizing the operations of an enterprise. Process orientation meant viewing an organization as a network or system of business processes. Some benefits of investing in business process techniques were demonstrated in efficiency, increased transparency, productivity, cost reduction, quality, faster results, standardization, and, above all, in the encouragement of innovation, leading to competitive advantage and client satisfaction.
Existing tools for process modeling, for example, TIBCO® Business Studio (TIBCO®, 2007), JBoss® JBPM (JBoss®, 2007), Soyatec® eBPMN Designer (Soyatec®, 2007), STP BPMN Modeler (STP, 2007) do not allow end-user-driven process composition. These tools require process designers to understand specific modeling notation, to explicitly enter the process modeling environment, which may be unacceptable for business users, who are focused on executing business tasks and not on modeling processes. Therefore such tools are mainly appropriate for modeling of rigid, predefined business processes by process experts (e.g., designers).